mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meerkat manor next generation 5
Meerkat Manor season 5 Meerkats Whiskers Rocket Dog- The top kat of the manor. Mitch- The eagle eyed little brother Sophie- The babysitter turned date. Nugget- The young warrior Beaker- The klepto-princess Aztecs Maybelline- Rocket Dog's remaining blood sister Zaphod- Step-father and uncle of The rival queens E.j.- Maybelline's growing problem Commandos Nikita- The once dark queen Miles- A contender for Nikita's heart Baker- A rival of Miles Wilson&Philippe- The manor's roving brothers Venus- Nikita's eldest daughter Moomins Blist- The immersing queen Clive- The bored natal dominate male Episode 1 The dawn at meerkat manor finds the whiskers in the sun. Rocket Dog and her gang of 15 are at there weakest but the gang have faith in Rocket Dog. last year she had gone through many things in her first year as queen. Rocket Dog lost a litter to her half-sister Rita. She had a rival in niece Sophie and she finally a successful litter of two pups. She's experienced. Rocket Dog is now done with sun bathing and wants to forage. The whiskers have it hard as spring is late. Rocket Dog and her elite though have found some prey. Rocket Dog has found a tasty skink. And her brother Mitch has found a beetle. But rocket Dog's daughter Beaker has a problem with stealing. Almost 90% of her good comes others. And Mitch's beetle looks very tasty. It takes cunning, acting and when Mitch thinks it's safe she clobbers him and runs with her stolen prize. At the Aztecs Maybelline, Rocket Dog's remaining full sister is leading her gang in search of a new home. Not only was they're last burrow full of ticks, but Maybelline is pregnant. Last year she had a encounter with rover Wilson. Now in just two weeks time before the Aztec's numbers increase. Maybelline is mainly focused on finding a burrow and if any groups try to fight them well they haven't heard of the Aztecs strategy in fidgeting off larger groups. The Whiskers are set for success and the smallest group is making a difference in they're number but the Commandos have start these season in bad state. Since the death of Zorro bad things happened to the commandos. Nikita also leads a gang of 15. Since evicting her sisters and daughters and lots of her sons permeant rovers, like Wilson and Philippe. The remaining former whisker boys none fit like her ambitious partner. The whiskers males joined Nikita's army with big brother Zorro, who later became Nikita's main man. But after his disappearance the group have gone down in numbers and always fighting each other. Will the commandos over go back to they're former glory. Speaking of former glory Rocket Dog is raiding another groups land. The Whiskers haven't been on this land in years nor seen they're owners. The land belongs to the Zappa, the hit and run raider of the kalahari. Punk and her mate, the Don Juan Houdini are the current dominant pair after overthrowing Punks sister Lola and throwing out Houdini's brother Frank. The zappa's dominant pair are good at finding food but don't really in force in the mating game. Punk's only had two whole litters survive. She usually has big litters but they most are predated or killed by rival groups. Punk is pregnant again and if she can just learn from previous times she can have another successful litter. Maybelline's gang is still searching for a new burrow they now are looking in a rival's territory. And soon they find a burrow. It's large big and could last the even after Maybelline's pups are born. But one thing. The landowners are here. They're called the Moomins and are led by brother and sister Bliss and Clive. Bliss is also heavily pregnant and as this her land suspects the 11 strong gang to run. But Maybelline and Zaphod are tired and if they must fight they will. The Aztecs charge. The Moomins are big and could probably take them on, but Clive is a last bones and calls the group to retreat. Since becoming dominant male he acts just as he did as a subordinate. They Aztecs run the Moomins off they're new territory. For Maybelline and Zaphod this is a victory. Zaphod and son, Seacrest check out the underground burrow while the rest enjoy the pantry. At the Whiskers everyone is preparing for bed and Rocket Dog's watches as a new season start for her fa family. Next time on meerkat manor: The Zappa have a major split and the rovers return. Meerkat showS Category:Meerkat Shows